Water Hemlock
by loranna
Summary: "Water Hemlock, est un établissement situé dans le Texas à quelques kilomètres de Fort Worth. L'équipe dirigée par le Shérif Barragan prend en charge les adolescents perturbateurs et garantis que son programme remet dans le droit chemins ceux qui se sont égarés. Un seul objectif: une jeunesse modèle et forte!" Attention VIOLENCE!
1. Prologue

_**Contrat **__**Water Hemlock**_

Madame, Monsieur,

Le centre Water Hemlock, dirigé par le Shérif Barragan Luisenbarn, situé dans le Texas (USA) à quelques kilomètres de la ville de Fort Worth, vont vous présenter les termes du contrat et vous demanderont les autorisations nécessaires pour pouvoir accepter votre fils (qui doit être âgé, nous vous le rappelons, entre 11 et 19 ans) dans notre centre de réhabilitation.

Tout d'abord la pension à l'année est au prix de 35 000 $, selon son amélioration et son comportement, votre enfant restera au mieux une seule année sinon, jusqu'à ses 19 ans.

[…] Pour ce faire, vous nous accordez la permission de recourir à l'usage de la force si votre enfant devient turbulent ou qu'un de ces actes nous obligent à y recourir. Nous déchargeons en outre l'association des dommages qui pourraient résulter du programme.

[…]

Nous vous conseillons fortement de ne rien dire à votre enfant sur son envoie dans notre établissement jusqu'au jour de son arrivé à Water Hemlock. Ceci est une mesure de sécurité afin que tout ce passe bien et sans résistance. Si vous le souhaitez, et dans ce cas il vous suffit de cocher la case si dessous, une escorte viendra chercher votre fils.

Nous vous remercions de votre confiance et de votre compréhension, nos sincères remerciements.

Mr. Luisenbarn

Directeur de Water Hemlock.

Nous autorisons, nous Mr et Mme _Kurosaki Isshin et Masaki_ les parents / tuteurs de _Kurosaki Ichigo_ âgé de _17_ ans, les éducateurs à recourir à l'usage de la force dans les situations qui en nécessite.

ˠ Nous souhaitons une escorte.

_Une semaine après le renvoie du contrat_

-Allo ?

-Oui, bonjour, ici le secrétariat de Water Hemlock.

-Ah nous attendions votre appel. Nous avions essayé de vous joindre mais à chaque fois nous tombions sur le répondeur.

-Nous sommes sincèrement désolé, mais nous devons aussi nous occuper des adolescents.

-Oui, je comprends. Sinon en ce qui concerne l'escorte, nous déposerons notre fils à l'aéroport de Fort Worth. Nous comptons bien sûr, sur votre efficacité, car il est assez perspicace quand il veut, et il comprendra bien vite que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, alors nous voudrions faire au plus vite pour éviter les complications.

-Très bien je vais en informer les escortes. Je vais vous demander la date et l'heure de votre arrivée.

-Le trente juin, à 15 heure.

-Parfait. Oh ! Monsieur Kurosaki ?

-Oui ?

-Vous avez oublié de répondre à une question qui était envoyée avec le contrat ! Vous pouvez me donner les renseignements nécessaires s'il vous plait ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fallait ?

-La raison de son envoie à Water Hemlock.

-Eh bien, il traine avec des voyous, il nous désobéit et nous parle mal, il fugue, il est homosexuel et il renie sa propre famille en rejetant l'héritage que nous lui laissons.

-Bien, avec ces renseignements, nous l'intégrerons à un groupe pour le suivi psychologique.

-Je vois, ça sera tout ?

-Oui merci. Au revoir.

-Au revoir.

* * *

Première fic, bon... ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche et comme je l'ai dit dans mon profil, le prologue est le seul "chapitre" sans violence. Donnez moi vos impressions! A la prochaine!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Tite Kubo est notre Dieu *se met à genoux et met une main devant ses yeux devant l'éclat de Tite-sensei-sama* Ensuite je me suis inspirée du livre de Gayle Forman Les cœurs félés, d'articles de presses sur des camps de redressements et du film Coldwater de Christian Duguay.

Rating : M+

Paring : Ichigo x Grimmjow (et autres ?)

Warning : Je ne mets pas ce rating juste parce qu'il y aura du lemon (oui oui bande de perverses mais pas avant un bon bout de temps… Bref) Vous êtes prévenues ! (je mets au féminin mais il y a des gars ici ?)

Reviews : Gueest : Voili voilou le premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture et vas-y juge moiiiiiiii )

JeLisEtCommentes : Place au premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

… : Oh toi visiteur fantôme-sans-nom… Dis-moi encore bonne chance j'en aurai besoin :p

Et… c'est ma première fic *o* doooonc ne soyez pas indulgents ^^ (sinon j'avancerais jamais et je préfère qu'on me dise ce qu'il ne va pas et voilaa)

* * *

_Japon, ville de Karakura, manoir des Kurosaki._

Tout dans ce manoir, dans cette famille, dans ce « rang prestigieux » l'exécrait. Chaque parole prononcée par ses proches avait fini par le rendre complètement dingue, résultat, il pétait les plombs.

Il avait pourtant réussit à tenir onze ans.

Depuis son sixième anniversaire, ses parents, avaient mis un point d'honneur à ce que leur fils unique soit un modèle pour tous ces autres gamins de bourges. Oui, Ichigo Kurosaki était le riche héritier d'Isshin Kurosaki, grand PDG d'une entreprise de tissus. Cette entreprise appartenait à la famille Kurosaki depuis plus d'un siècle. Elle était reconnue dans le monde entier pour ses tissus de grande qualité, et bien sûr il était alors évident que personne, à part Ichigo, ne prendrait la relève. Sa mère, Masaki Kurosaki, avait tout fait pour qu'Ichigo ait les meilleures notes en cours. Ce dernier voulait à tout prix satisfaire ses parents et honorer la famille. C'était compréhensible après tout, à six ans on ne sait pas trop ce qui nous attend alors on se fie à Papa et Maman. Cependant quand Ichigo, à l'âge de douze ans, commença à sortir, à se faire d'autres copains que ceux qu'il voyait dans ce _sublime_ collège, l'envie de liberté s'est faite sentir. Il voyait tous ses amis sortir quand ils voulaient, parler comme ils voulaient, se tenir comme ils voulaient et ils avaient le choix de faire ce qu'ils voulaient plus tard. A les entendre évoquer leurs rêves, Ichigo se sentait pousser des ailes. Puis à un moment, son meilleur ami Renji, lui posa _la_ question :

« Et toi Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire plus tard ? »

A partir de cet instant, plus rien n'a jamais été pareil.

Ichigo voulait sortir de plus en plus souvent.

Il se concentrait de moins en moins sur ses cours.

Les résultats scolaires étaient de pire en pire.

Les disputes avec son père se faisaient de plus en plus fréquemment.

En grandissant il s'était mis à faire le mur et à sortir avec des amis plus ou moins grand que lui.

La seule chose qu'il n'ait pas faite est de ne pas avoir touché de drogues. Seulement un joint pour essayer, et d'ailleurs il l'avait regretté, cette saloperie avait un goût immonde !

Malgré tout, il a tenu bon. Mais là, aujourd'hui, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Ses parents l'avaient _convié dans le salon_. Il s'était alors attendu à des reproches, à une punition comme remettre des barreaux à sa fenêtre pour éviter qu'il sorte en douce*, non ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, son père l'avait fait plusieurs fois déjà, mais enfin bref, il s'était attendu à autre chose que… ça !

-Ichigo, comme tu le sais si bien, tu vas devoir reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise.

-Oui merci ça j'avais saisit.

-Mais il faut aussi que tu t'assures que ce soit un Kurosaki qui te succède…

-Hein ?!

-Je n'ai pas fini, il est évidemment hors de question que tu ais un descendant avec la première greluche que tu verras.

-Mais puisque je vous ai déjà dit que…

-Nous t'avons marié à Inoue Orihime.

-Quoi ?! Cette fille qui ne fait que de me coller depuis qu'on est en primaire ! La rousse qui bouffe n'importe quoi ?*

-Ichigo, ton langage je te pris ! Cesse un peu de te comporter comme ces délinquants que tu appelles « amis »

-Renji et Shinji ne sont pas des délinquants, je vous l'ai déjà répété cent fois mère !

-Tu vois, ils sont tellement jaloux de toi qu'ils t'ont fait quitter le droit chemin !

-Ils ne m'ont rien fait, c'est moi qui ai juste ouvert les yeux. Et je crois bien qui si je ne l'avais pas fait, je serais déjà une machine sans émotion en train d'exécuter un programme, tout comme vous deux ! Aussi pour l'amour de je ne sais pas quel dieu, est-ce que vous allez enfin ouvrir vos putain d'oreilles ? Je ne serais jamais avec une femme, vous entendez, JAMAIS !

-Ichigo ! Ne parles pas ainsi à ta mère je te pris. Et tu vas te marier, de gré ou de force je te le garantis, avec cette Orihime !

-Je suis homosexuel bordel ! Vous voulez que je vous achète un dictionnaire ou que je vous fasse une démonstration peut être ?

-Oh mon dieu !

-ICHIGO ! Peu m'importe ton orientation ou tes envies ! Tu feras ce que je veux ! Est-ce clair ?

-JAMAIS !

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles échangées avec colère, que le jeune homme de dix-sept ans s'en alla de la maison.

_Japon, ville de Karakura._

Il en avait marre de toutes ces conneries. Il avait besoin d'air. Il fallait qu'il voie des gens, des personnes en qui il avait confiance et qui ne s'occupaient pas de son rang ou qui ne lui cassaient pas la tête avec une succession dont il ne voulait même pas entendre parler. Et il savait parfaitement où trouver ces fameuses personnes.

Ichigo avait la chance d'être bilingue, il savait parfaitement maitriser l'anglais. A vrai dire c'était la matière qu'il préférait, avec le japonais, et c'était bien dans ces deux seules matières que ses professeurs pouvaient dire de lui qu'il était calme, attentif, sérieux. Un vrai petit génie des langues ! Il savait même manier les mots à un tel point que parfois ces professeurs ne le suivait plus.

C'est pour ça que quand il a rencontré Hirako Shinji, dont le père est Américain et la mère est Japonaise, le courant est immédiatement passé. En plus ils avaient le même goût pour ce qui était de s'amuser et puis c'était Renji qui les avait présentés. Au début, Shinji et Ichigo ne faisait que de parler anglais pour embêter Renji, puis au fur et à mesure que le temps passait les trois adolescents étaient devenus les trois meilleurs amis et passaient presque toutes leurs journées ensemble, à part quand Ichigo était chez lui et que des gardes guettaient la porte et les fenêtres de sa chambre…

Arrivé dans une ruelle qui menait droit à un bar dont l'enceinte indiquait avec un humour un peu douteux « Bar d'Hansel et Gretel », Ichigo s'y aventura.

Le nom de ce bar avait été donné par son propriétaire, un homme un peu bizarre, toujours habillé en vert et portant des getas. Il s'appelait Kisuke Urahara* et son sens de l'humour était parfois un peu… flippant, comme pouvait le montrer le nom du bar. Une fois Renji avait demandé l'origine du nom du bar et Urahara avait répondu :

« Eh bien, vois-tu mon chère Renji, mon bar se situe tout au fond d'une ruelle sombre, et quand je m'y suis installé ça m'a rappelé le conte d'Hansel et Gretel. Une maison bien accueillante au milieu d'une forêt sombre et où tout peut arriver.

-Ouai, et vous donc, vous êtes la sorcière qui mange les pauvres petits enfants égarés ! »

Suite à la très bonne remarque de Shinji, ils avaient été pris d'un énorme fou rire et ils avaient fini leur soirée bourré, à jouer aux gentils et aux méchants.

-Hey Ichi, comment ça va ?

Ichigo s'avança vers ses deux meilleurs amis les salua et, les épaules voutées, s'assit sur une des chaises hautes du bar.

-Houlà, ça ne va pas toi, alors c'est quoi cette fois ? Encore tes parents j'imagine ?

Le rouquin soupira et acquiesça.

-Raconte.

-Mes vieux, m'ont rappelé que je deviendrais leur putain de successeur.

-Tu devrais leur dire d'enregistrer cette phrase et de la mettre en boucle sur les enceintes de ta chambre comme ça, ça leur fera économiser de la salive.

-Ouai carrément, ça reviendrait au même de toute façon, mais bon, après avoir sorti leur phrase favorite, ils m'ont balancé qu'ils allaient me marier avec cette cruche d'Orihime.

-Mais tu leur as pourtant déjà dit que tu étais gay.

-Mmh, c'est vrai Renji, mais visiblement ça ne rentre pas dans leur critère de fils idéal parce qu'ils s'en foutent complètement de ce que je pense et mon paternel a même rajouté que je devrais faire un gosse.

-T'es dans la merde Ichi, si c'est avec la rousse-obus en plus, je te plains.

Après avoir parlé avec Renji et Shinji, Ichigo sorti du bar, il ne pouvait pas rester avec le blond et le rouge car ils devaient aller travailler. Il se sentait mieux après avoir eu une bonne dose de soutient de leur part. Il se mit à sourire, vraiment, s'il ne les avait pas rencontrés, il n'aurait presque aucune raison de tenir tête à son père, car il était un peu comme une plante, s'il n'y a pas de soleil, elle ne peut pas grandir.

_Japon, ville de Karakura, dans le parc._

Le soleil se couchait lentement mais surement à l'horizon. Les derniers promeneurs passaient déjà les grilles du parc mais Ichigo s'en fichait. Qu'il fasse nuit quand il rentre, ou même que le soleil se lève, il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, à recevoir les sermons de son père et de sa mère.

« Il faut juste attendre encore un peu, dans trois ans*, je pourrais enfin partir de cette maison et faire ma vie comme je l'entends »

Le 29, c'était déjà le 29 juin, une année passe si vite ! Ses parents l'avaient inscrit à un lycée spécialisé dans l'étude du commerce, il ne s'était même pas étonné quand il avait -enfin- été mis au courant. Mais, ce n'était pas vraiment les études qu'Ichigo avait envisagé. C'est pour ça qu'il avait pris des cours par correspondance, pour faire –toujours secrètement, bien sûr !- un bac littéraire l'année prochaine. Il voulait faire prof de langues, comme c'était dans ce domaine qu'il se sentait le plus à l'aise.

Soudain son portable sonna, c'était un message de sa mère lui disant de rentrer à la maison car ils voulaient lui dire quelque chose d'important.

« Mouai, encore un truc à dormir debout »

Il rentra tout de même, bon gré mal gré au manoir.

_Japon, ville de Karakura, manoir des Kurosaki._

Je rentrais dans le manoir. Mes parents m'attendaient dans le salon, visiblement ils voulaient me parler de quelque chose d'important. « Oh non, pas encore la succession. Si c'est ça j'me barre et pour de bon ». Je m'installais sur un fauteuil en face du canapé ou mes vieux me fixaient, comme si je… comme quoi d'ailleurs ?

-Ichigo, nous avons pris une décision importante à ton sujet.

-Ah et quelle est-elle père ?

-Comme tu es plutôt doué en langues, ce qui d'ailleurs est la seul chose que tu sais faire apparemment, ta mère et moi avons décidé de t'envoyer en Oklahoma, là-bas peut être que tu réaliseras sans doute l'énormité de tes erreurs et de la situation dans laquelle tu nous mets. Sache que tu peux considérer ce voyage comme un supplément éducatif.

-Un…supplément éducatif ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? Vous le savez que je suis le meilleurs en langue depuis ma primaire et c'est maintenant que vous m'offrez ce voyage ? Qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez bordel ?

-Ichigo, nous pensions simplement que suivre des cours de commerce en anglais et surtout aux Etats Unis te plairaient plus que des cours comme aujourd'hui surtout qu'Oklahoma City est réputée pour ses universités, et comme tu le dis, ça fait longtemps que l'anglais est ton domaine de prédilection, alors nous avons décidé de te faire plaisir, avant tu étais trop jeune, même si tu parlais merveilleusement bien anglais.

-Mais attention, tu as intérêt à faire strictement tout ce que tes éducateurs te demanderont.

-Père, mère, je… Merci, c'est vrai que suivre des cours en anglais me passionnerons peut être plus… _Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Tss…_

-Bien, nous sommes heureux que tu essayes ne serait-ce qu'un peu de faire des efforts.

-Mais combien de temps je vais partir en Oklahoma ?

-Oh et bien le temps qu'il faudra pour tout rentre dans l'ordre.

-Allez mon chéri, nous partons demain très tôt dans la matinée alors, il faut que tu sois en forme.

-Demain et vous ne me prévenez que maintenant ?

-C'était une surprise alors…

-Bon je vais préparer mes affaires alors.

-Ce ne sera pas utile.

-Hein ?!

-Tu en auras là-bas.

-… ? Bonne nuit»

_Texas, Fort Worth, aéroport._

Notre avion était arrivé en avance. Trente minutes d'avance ! Un avion en avance c'est du jamais vu ! Cependant on n'était pas en Oklahoma mais au Texas, apparemment il fallait prendre une correspondance parce que l'avion avait exceptionnellement changé d'itinéraire à cause d'un problème administratif, apparemment. Je regardais une énième fois mes parents, ils étaient bizarre, on aurait pu aller visiter la ville, si on devait attendre pile 15 heure. Mais non, au lieu de ça, mon père s'était précipité sur son portable et avait appelé je-ne-sais-qui pour dire un truc, gueuler « 30 MINUTES ?! » et raccrocher. Ma mère elle, elle avait ses bras autour d'elle et ses yeux regardaient à droite et à gauche, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un lui saute dessus. Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel !? Bon, premièrement, je ne pense pas qu'un concurrent à l'entreprise ait fait des menaces, sinon j'aurais été au courant. Il y a des piques pockets, ma mère flippe et mon père vient d'engueuler les gardes du corps parce qu'ils vont mettre 30 minutes à venir ? Possible. Bon ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ils attendent quelque chose ou quelqu'un… On va dire quelqu'un, mais qui ? Quelqu'un… Un homme d'affaire qui devait parler à mon père alors qu'on devait prendre l'avion à 15 heure? Peu importe. Alors, la raison de l'attitude de ma mère, elle a peur, inquiète ? Non, elle est anxieuse, sans doute lié à l'appel du vieux. Ouai, d'ailleurs pourquoi mon père à l'air… impatient et sérieux, presque… satisfait ? Les seules fois ou je l'ai vu avec cette expression c'était quand il m'entrainait dans ma chambre et qu'il me montrait les barreaux, en gros à chaque fois qu'il sait qu'il va me pourrir la vie en allant contre mes libertés. Bon ok, il y a un coup foireux qui va m'arriver. Maintenant les liens avec l'expression de mon père, l'attitude de ma mère, le voyage en Oklahoma pour mes études. Peut-être qu…

-Non, laisse-moi espèce de grosse brute moche et dégueulasse ! AAAH ! Non ! Ne me tire pas par les cheveux, mais pauvres, doux et soyeux cheveux…

-La ferme sale gosse, tu vas voir, on va te remettre sur le droit chemin !

-Le droit chemin ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune finesse et je ne veux pas aller à Water Hemlock ! *

Water Hemlock ? Ce mec va être emmené à Water Hemlock ? Oh bah putain, le pauvre, j'n'aimerais pas être à sa pla…

« …tu peux considérer ce voyage comme un supplément éducatif »

_Hein ?_

« …tu as intérêt à faire strictement tout ce que tes éducateurs te demanderont »

_Non …_

« …le temps qu'il faudra pour tout rentre dans l'ordre »

…_Ce n'est pas possible… _

« …mon père vient d'engueuler les gardes du corps parce qu'ils vont mettre 30 minutes à venir ?»

…_Ils n'auraient pas osé ?_

Je me retournais vers mes parents, mes yeux les implorants de me dire qu'ils n'avaient pas fait ça. Ma mère détournait ses yeux et mon père me faisait un regard dur et froid. Je regardais le cadran et je vis à mon plus grand désespoir afficher « 14h55 » il me restait cinq minutes, peut-être moins, avant d'être embarqué de force dans le plus horrible des endroits possible. Il fallait que je trouve une solution. Vite. Mon père se dirigeait vers moi. Il avait compris. Putain de merde ! Il savait que j'avais deviné ! Je courus vers la sortie de l'aéroport. Je préfère crever dans la rue plutôt que d'aller dans ce centre de torture. Tous les ados du monde connaissaient ces soit disant « centre de réhabilitation » il y en avait dans le monde entier mais les pires étaient aux Etats Unis et Water Hemlock faisait partie du top 5 des plus horrible, et encore, horrible n'était pas assez fort. Les parents par contre, ne savent rien. Ils disent que ce sont les « ados » qui se font des idées, ces centres ne sont là que pour les « remettre dans le droit chemins » mais, je ne savais pas que pour remettre dans le droit chemins, il fallait se faire torturer, peut être que pour ça « rentre dans le crâne ». En tout cas, tous les adolescents qui sont sortis de ces centres ont tous été brisés. Plus aucun n'avait prononcé un mot pour provoquer, protester, même plus pour plaisanter, d'autres s'étaient même suicidés !

J'étais sorti de l'aéroport quand je vis une camionnette noire s'arrêter juste à quelques mètres de moi. Des hommes descendaient de la voitures et mon père cria « Mais attraper le, vous ne voyez pas qu'il s'enfuit ? » Et je courus de plus belle. Il y avait du monde en ville ce jour-là. Malheureusement, je crois bien que ce n'était pas le moment pour moi de jouer les touristes, non là je jouais au chat et à la souris et je n'aimais vraiment pas ce jeu-là. Je m'arrêtais dans une ruelle et me cachait derrière des poubelles. Ça faisait bien un peu plus de 10 minutes que j'étais sorti de l'aéroport. Il fallait que je sorte de la ville si je voulais avoir une chance de m'en sortir. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je fuirai mon père et toute une équipe d'escorte pour ne pas aller à Water Hemlock, franchement je crois que j'aurai ri à en mourir. Je sortais de la ruelle quand un colosse qui faisait partie de l'escorte était justement sur le trottoir d'en face. Non ! Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas vu ? J'aurai dû le voir ! Je me mis à courir mais il était déjà trop tard. Il traversa la rue ou les voitures et les taxis formaient un embouteillage, et se jeta sur moi, m'immobilisant en me plaquant au sol. Non ! Non ! Pourquoi ? A Fort Worth il ne devrait pourtant pas y avoir autant de monde dans les rues qu'à New York, Paris ou même Tokyo ! Les autres escortes et mon père arrivèrent. J'étais trainé vers la voiture, vers ce qui m'emmènerait en enfer, vers ce qui m'emmènerait à Water Hemlock.

-Pourquoi, vous m'envoyez là-bas ? Hein ? POURQUOI ?

-Tu nous désobéis, tu traines avec des délinquant, tu fugues, tu renies ta vrai famille Ichigo.

-Je ne vous ai jamais renié, mais maintenant, vous pouvez être sûr que jamais je ne vous retrouverai ! Que je sorte vivant ou mort de cet endroit pourrit ou vous m'avez balancé !

-C'est pour ton bien Ichigo.

-C'est ça ! C'est plutôt vous qui devriez y aller. Mais c'est sûr qu'avec une mère qui est complètement soumise et qui n'a pas de cervelle et un père qui couche avec des putes… Bah quoi _papa_, oui je t'ai vu plusieurs fois.

Nous étions arrivés à la camionnette et les escortes ne nous laissèrent pas le temps de nous expliquer plus longtemps. J'étais littéralement jeté à l'arrière et la voiture démarra en trombe.

* * *

Water Hemlock, ou Cicutaire Maculée en français, est considérée comme la plante la plus toxique d'Amérique du Nord. L'apparition des symptômes est souvent si soudaine et si violente que les traitements n'ont pas toujours l'effet escompté. Dans tous les cas d'empoisonnement, les symptômes se ressemblent: salivation, spasmes musculaires, convulsions violentes, coma et mort par asphyxie. La mort peut survenir entre moins de 15 minutes et deux ou trois heures après l'administration d'une dose suffisante.  
(Système Canadien d'information sur les plantes toxiques)

*Je suis désolée je crois que j'ai trop regardé Harry Potter !

*Bon ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Orihime ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre mais c'est pour la fic, il fallait que je trouve une fille sur qui on pouvait dire des trucs dans ce genre là et c'est tombé sur elle. Il y avait Matsumoto mais, je lui réserve autre chose à elle alors …

*Que la personne qui n'avait pas deviné se dénonce… SACRILÈGE !

*Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, l'âge où l'on atteint la majorité au Japon est 20 ans

*Quelqu'un a reconnu qui c'était ?

Bon bah chers lecteurs, je vous dis au chapitre 2 de mon petit trésor! (Oui, je tiens à ma fic comme à la prunelle de mes yeux)!


End file.
